Aircraft, like any other vehicle, rely on braking systems to slow down or stop. In many braking systems, an electronic brake actuator (EBA) may be controlled remotely by an electronic brake actuator controller (EBAC). Wiring throughout the aircraft may enable signals to pass between the EBAC and EBA. As aircrafts age, many may be retrofitted with newer, improved systems. However, changing one component in the brake system, for example, may result in rewiring and replacement of other components in the brake system for compatibility.